


I’m No Longer Doubtful of What I’m Living For

by Oliolioxicodone



Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, No Plot/Plotless, Post-Canon Fix-It, nobody dies because this is my fanfiction and canon is a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23723752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliolioxicodone/pseuds/Oliolioxicodone
Summary: A lazy rainy afternoon takes a turn towards tenderness. Best enjoyed while listening to Aretha Franklin's (You Make Me Feel Like) A Natural Woman.
Relationships: Eurydice/Orpheus (Hadestown)
Kudos: 24





	I’m No Longer Doubtful of What I’m Living For

**Author's Note:**

  * For [passionslipsaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionslipsaway/gifts), [grifterandthief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grifterandthief/gifts).



As heavy raindrops raced down the window panes and a small fire crackled in the hearth of the home, Eurydice was contently curled up in one of the armchairs that decorated the cottage she shared with her husband Orpheus. Her fingers mindlessly flipped through the yellowed pages of a random paperback mystery novel she had plucked off the shelf to enjoy as the day began to transition into the evening. 

When the rain was just a light misting, she had spent the morning in their garden, collecting their harvest of potatoes, carrots, leeks, and an assortment of aromatic herbs. Noting the storm coming on Eurydice begged Orpheus for him to make soup for them to share that evening, to which he had happily agreed to indulge her.

Before he started cooking, Orpheus carefully skimmed through their, well really it was more his, record collection searching with great care for the perfect album to play while he prepped the meal. Eurydice couldn’t help but watch in the graceful movements of his fingers as they flipped through album after album, in the way his brow furrowed in concentration as he looked over a tracklist, in the great care and consideration he put into everything he did, from picking an album to chopping ingredients, to loving her. Finally content with a decision, Orpheus had removed the record from its sleeve and placed it with nimble fingers on their record player.

There was a brief pause as the needle found the groves of the record but soon the silence was broken by the deep, soulful voice of a woman singing about a lover who had treated her wrong. Often the couple would spend nights curled up together listening to these records, most of them gifts from Hermes over the years. As a child these records were everything to Orpheus, he would spend hours listening to them over and over, it was truly a small miracle they weren’t completely worn at this point. Now when he shared them with his wife he could tell her exactly when the album was created, when he first listened to it, his favourite song, favourite lyric. He knew them inside and out, and nothing brought Eurydice more joy than watching him as he mused about each.

Stepping away from the record player, Orpheus made a stop at Eurydice’s chair to place a soft kiss on the crown of her head before returning on his journey to the kitchen. Eurydice swore as she watched Orpheus walk away over the brim of her book there was the smallest swing in his step as if he was ever so lightly dancing to the music. Even the movements of Orpheus’ knife as he cut through the produce seemed to be in time and rhythm with each song, which brought a smile to Eurydice’s face. Truly everything he did was music in some regard, from strumming a lyre to making soup, he would find the tune in the task, even if he was the only one who could hear it.

Putting her book down, Eurydice leaned against the back of the armchair and listened to the words the woman was singing. Her voice was familiar, Orpheus had absolutely played something sung by her before, though Eurydice would be tried to even attempt to guess her name. 

The lyrics of the song deeply resonated with Eurydice, the woman sang about an emptiness, desolate loneliness that she felt before falling in love with the subject of the song. Before Orpheus had come into her life, Eurydice dreaded each and every day, life was unkind and the world was cruel, but with Orpheus, even the greyest days had his sunshine in them. He had found her at the lowest point and adored her without a second thought, for better or for worse. He loved her unconditionally, even after all she had done to him, anyone would have been full of doubts, she would have, but not her poet. It was because of him that she had all of this, a little perfect life, and a lover who taught her not only to love again but to love herself, despite everything that told her otherwise.

As the singer transitioned into the chorus, Eurydice scooped herself up from the embrace of the chair, making her way towards Orpheus and their kitchen. Her husband was completely enamored with the task at hand, carefully sautéing a delightfully scented combination of carrots, celery, onions, and garlic. Careful to not startle him, Eurydice placed her hand on his bicep, beaming at her husband as he turned from the pot to face her.

“Hi there,” he hummed, leaning down to kiss her knuckles.

“It smells amazing, as always,” she giggled in response, lifting his chin to bring his lips to hers.

Breaking their kiss, Eurydice wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged his body to hers. She pressed her face into his back, breathing in deeply his scent and allowing herself to be overcome with the sense of warmth and comfort that came with knowing he was in her arms.

“I love you,” she murmured into his shirt, tears springing into her eyes as she was suddenly hit with a wave of tenderness towards her lover.

Orpheus shifted in her embrace so his back was now pressed against the ledge of the countertop, taking his wife into his arms. “I love you too sunflower,” he whispered as he tilted her face up and used the pad of his thumb to gently wipe away the tears mirroring the trickling rain outside on her cheeks. Eurydice sniffled and laughed lightly to cover for the embarrassment she felt flushing her cheeks. Of course, Orpheus never made her feel any shame for her emotions, it just took her aback that all of this was real, and hers.

“Will you dance with me?” Eurydice asked, moving her arms so they were now behind his head. “I love this song,” she explained, stepping back with the hope he would follow her lead.

“Of course, but have you ever heard this song?” Orpheus chuckled, following his wife into the centre of their kitchen and placing his hands in the small of her back before beginning to sway slightly.

"No, but I love what I’ve heard, because it reminds me of you, of us,” she continued, letting him spin her out once before snuggling her face into his chest. 

“Well, we can listen to it as many times as you want then,” Orpheus smiled as she returned to her, his chin resting on the top of her head. Unable to help himself, Orpheus’ began to hum along, soft vibrations radiating out towards Eurydice as they continued to dance. 

In the centre of the kitchen they stayed, swaying back and forth, even past the song concluding, and the needle reaching the end of the record, lost in the music and each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am deeply in debt to Anna (Waitformerepise) and Annika (dilforpheus) so I wrote them a lil fluffy domestic moment because quarantine got us all fucked up and there ain't nothing wrong with yearning for an afternoon of Motown and dancing with your lover while someone cooks soup. Ain't nothing wrong at all.


End file.
